


More Than Fascination

by vocal_fries



Series: Subtext Becomes Text [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajoran Gratitude Festival, Bottom Elim Garak, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual but not real, DS9 S3E10 "Fascination", F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with some plot, Rare Pairings, Silly, That's fairly true, You may get the impression that I don't like Miles O'Brien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: We never saw what Garak was doing during DS9 S3E10 "Fascination" when Lwaxana Troi was spreading lust every which way.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Keiko O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Original Male Character(s), Julian Bashir/Kira Nerys
Series: Subtext Becomes Text [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965958
Comments: 55
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really tried to write a PWP and it ended up having some relevant plot after all. I'm sorry, but because I am hella extra, I actually _also_ wrote a canon-irrelevant PWP take on "Fascination" that is extremely gay and rife with rare pairings, because why not? That version is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394048).
> 
> Also, Keiko and Miles’ dialogue through the bedroom door is directly quoted from the episode, so all credit for that to the writers of DS9. Credit to me for context ;)

“Well, my goodness, the jumja sticks aren’t even the sweetest item on the menu, are they?”

Rennan Grax whirled, pasting a flirtatious smile on his pale face. When black Betazoid eyes stared back into his own, his heart skipped a couple of beats. Before he could speak, he heard a garbled voice in his head.

_ Betazoid delicious no idea Lwaxana Troi Fifth Rixx Rings ambassador Federation you darling? _ The woman beamed at him.

Rennan bit his lip, blushing. “I’m so sorry, but I’m not fluent,” he said aloud. “I think I only caught about a third of what you said.”

Lwaxana’s brows shot up. “Not fluent? Darling child, but why? Who  _ did _ that to you?” She grasped Rennan’s hand over the counter, then looked at him square in the eye.  _ I said, I had no idea there was a Betazoid aboard the station, and such a delicious one! I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, and ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. Did you understand all of that, my gorgeous chocolatier? _

Rennan’s eyes widened as the words poured powerfully through him, the clearest telepathic communication he’d ever received.  _ Yes, all of it. That’s amazing. How is that possible? _

Lwaxana gave him an imperious look.  _ Because, darling boy, I’m an excellent communicator. An ambassador to telepathic and non-telepathic species alike! Now, how is it that you’re not fluent? _

Rennan bit his lip to stop himself from speaking aloud.  _ I was raised off-world. A Tavnian man adopted me when I was very young, and he didn’t believe in educating me to develop my psionic abilities. By the time I was older and got to spend time on Betazed, everyone thought I was stupid and just talked to me out loud. _ He blushed again. _ I took some classes but it didn’t help much. _ “Can I get you any samples?” Rennan asked aloud.

“Non-telepathic shop owner somewhere, I suppose?” Lwaxana said too loudly, glancing around. “I’m very interested in these marvelous-looking wine truffles. Do you prefer the tulaberry wine dark chocolate or the springwine white chocolate?”

Rennan grinned conspiratorially, leaning against the counter. “I’ll give you a sample of both, but I can tell you’re a woman of tastes  _ far _ too sophisticated for springwine and white chocolate.”

Lwaxana threw her head back in joyful laughter. “Well, aren’t you enchanting? If I wasn’t here on the station to see the man I’m wildly in love with, you’d never be rid of me.”

Rennan chuckled. The woman was a delight. “Well, you know how to find me if he can’t keep up,” Rennan winked, pulling one of each truffle from the display case and setting them on a plate.

Lwaxana laughed again.  _ Naughty! _ She picked up the white truffle, took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. “I can’t say that I dislike this, uh-“  _ name? _

_ Rennan. _

“-Rennan, but you’re absolutely correct that this flavor profile isn’t particularly intriguing to my palate.” Lwaxana picked up the tulaberry dark truffle and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Rennan animatedly.  _ Rennan! How heavenly! The bitterness of the higher cacao content showcases the deep sweetness of the berries just perfectly. Is this your recipe, darling? _

_ It is. _ Rennan beamed.

_ What a winsome young man. I’d love to introduce you to my daughter- oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself. These are simply divine, Rennan. _

Rennan flushed at Lwaxana’s praise, smiling.

Waving her arm impatiently, Lwaxana resumed speaking aloud. “I’ll take half a dozen of these and half a dozen assorted, dealer’s choice. You obviously have impeccable taste.” She paused. “Does Constable Odo ever come here? What does he buy?”

“I don’t think he eats? He definitely doesn’t come to the shop, either way,” Rennan said uncertainly.

“Oh, but of course he doesn’t,” Lwaxana said with another wave of her hand. “These will be plenty, then, thank you.”

After she paid, Lwaxana grasped Rennan’s hand again. Her voice streamed through his mind.  _ It’s utterly outrageous that you were never taught to use your telepathy. Would you have breakfast with me tomorrow? You obviously have the requisite raw abilities, so I’d like to help you with a few techniques to refine your approach. You can come by my quarters at 0830. _

_ Really? _ Rennan’s heart swelled at the idea.  _ I’d love that—if you really have time. _

_ I’m free at least every 16 hours, so we’ll fit it in. _ Lwaxana winked, picking up her chocolates. She looked Rennan over approvingly once more, brow raised. “If I weren’t in love, Rennan.”

Rennan grinned at her, and Lwaxana flashed him a smile before walking off with a flourish.

________________________

Elim Garak was surprised when Keiko O’Brien knocked. His shop was technically still open for another hour, but he’d closed the door to give himself some quiet. The closed door had the added benefit of keeping Bajorans unfamiliar with the station from wandering in and staring daggers at him when they realized he was the proprietor.

“Keiko! Good evening!”

“Hi, Garak,” Keiko said apologetically. “I’m sorry to drop by when you’re probably trying to close up to join the festivities.”

Garak gave her a strained, polite smile. “I can assure you, I’m not. And I’m always pleased to see you. My Pakled ferns have rebounded wonderfully since I followed your very helpful advice to prune them more aggressively.”

Keiko made a guilty face. “Oh, of course you aren’t attending the festival. I’m sorry, that was thoughtless.”

“No need to apologize,” Garak said, shaking his head dismissively.

“But I’m glad to hear the ferns are doing well. It’s a matter of being both bold and patient.” Keiko grinned. “You’re the  _ only _ person on this station who’s ever asked me for plant advice, you know.”

Gara smiled back. “Their loss. You’re an invaluable resource.”

Keiko flushed, a bittersweet expression creeping over her face. She sighed. “Thank you, Garak. The trip home was  _ awful, _ and all Miles and I have done since I arrived is argue. It’s nice to see a friendly face.”

Garak nodded sympathetically. He thought Keiko was far too thoughtful and intelligent to be married to that racist oaf, but he saw no profit in saying so.

“So,” Keiko continued, “I’m actually here because of Miles. He asked me to wear my red dress — the one I left with you months ago — and I didn’t want to admit that I’d almost ruined it by splitting the seam on the bodice. You don’t happen to still have it, do you?”

“Of course I do.” Garak gestured toward his workroom, and Keiko followed him. “I’d never get rid of your clothing unless you asked me to.”

“I feel bad that I left it so long ago, and I kept forgetting to ask about it when I was on Bajor. I wouldn’t blame you if you’d tossed it.”

Garak disappeared into the workroom, flipped through a rack, and emerged with the dress. “And it’s good as new. I repaired the seam and let it out 3cm through the bodice, like you asked. Would you like to try it on?”

“Garak, thank you so much. You’re an angel.” Keiko took the dress and disappeared into a changing room. When she was dressed, she opened the door, waving Garak inside. “I like it so much better now! Thank you!” she exclaimed, turning this way and that to look at herself in the mirror. “You’re a miracle worker.”

Garak smiled. It did fit better. The cut had been far too tight before, which had been Keiko’s complaint long before the seam ripped.

A chime at the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked to the front of the store.

“Mr. Garak, good, you’re still open. Be a dear and fix the lining of my skirt,” Lwaxana Troi called, walking toward him in a rush. “My heel snagged in it when I was standing up, and I absolutely  _ cannot _ wear a ruined dress all night.”

Garak pasted a smile into place, clamping down his thoughts like he and Rennan had practiced so many times.

“Well, Mr. Garak, your secrets are certainly quite safe,” Lwaxana huffed as Garak ran a tool over the fabric, mending it seamlessly. “What secrets does a tailor have, anyway?” she quipped at Keiko, who offered a tight smile.

Garak smiled blandly up at Lwaxana. “All finished!”

Mrs. Troi paid and left. Garak felt a twinge in his head. The woman was charming but a bit of a headache, after all. He turned to see Keiko thumbing through a rack of scarves, caressing the fine fabrics.

She was stunning, he realized. The red fabric of her dress skimmed her slim curves beautifully. The scoop neck exposed the tops of her breasts while the long sleeves covered her arms. The asymmetrical skirt was higher across one thigh. The juxtaposition of provocative and modest cuts was intoxicatingly sexy.

“You look very beautiful,” Garak said, fighting the urge to approach Keiko.

When her eyes met his, he realized Keiko was battling the same feeling.

“I  _ feel _ beautiful,” she said, stepping toward him. “I feel  _ sexy, _ even.” She stopped in front of Garak, looking straight up into his eyes. “Do you think I’m sexy, Garak?”

He swallowed a hiss. “Incredibly sexy,” he said, feeling control slip away.

“I still have a babysitter for a few hours,” Keiko said, voice suddenly urgent and serious. “I  _ need  _ to be alone with you. Parents have site-to-site transporter privileges. We’re going to beam directly into my bedroom so Molly doesn’t see you.”

Garak nodded, almost shaking with the effort of not touching Keiko. “Computer, execute Garak’s Clothiers quick shutdown protocol, verification Garak one-five-five-nine-orange-zero-phi.”

Keiko grasped Garak’s hand and tapped her communication badge. When they rematerialized, she grasped Garak’s face, kissing him passionately.

Need burned inside Garak, hot and frantic. He kissed Keiko back desperately, threading the fingers of one hand through her silky black hair. The other grazed her breast, and Keiko gasped against his mouth.

“Yes,” she breathed. “But wait.” She stepped back. “I need to tell the babysitter and lock the door.” Keiko quickly tapped a message on her comm unit, then pressed the lock code for her bedroom door.

“Okay,” Keiko growled, meeting Garak’s eyes with a hungry look. “Now I’m all yours. And  _ you’re _ all mine.” She pushed Garak down into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, standing between his legs. She guided his mouth to her breasts, caressing his neck ridges with a hard grip that make Garak’s blood race.

He unfastened Keiko’s dress just enough to free her breasts, pulling them from beneath the fabric. Garak sucked one hard nipple into his mouth, pinching the other. Keiko keened, arching her back.

“Fuck, Garak,” she whispered. “I’m so fucking wet right now.”

“Me too,” Garak murmured against Keiko’s breasts.

“I haven’t had sex in four fucking months,” Keiko growled. “That ends right now.” She lifted her skirt and guided one of Garak’s hands up her thigh.

He groaned softly when his fingers reached the tuft of hair between her legs. He tried to rub a finger lightly to tease Keiko, but she grabbed a handful of his hair and made him look at her.

“No,” she said firmly. “No teasing.”

Garak slid his fingers through her warm, slick folds, and he sighed, his own ajan so wet and swollen his undergarments were beginning to feel damp.

“Fuck me,” Keiko whispered, and Garak complied eagerly. He pushed a finger inside Keiko, warm and soft. She rocked against it immediately. “Another.”

Garak slipped a second finger inside Keiko, then grasped her around the waist with his free arm. He fingered her hard, sucking one nipple and then the other. The wet sounds of his fingers moving inside her drove him wild with desire.

Keiko trembled when she came, cunt clenching around Garak’s fingers. She buried a cry of pleasure in Garak’s shoulder.

She dropped to her knees, unfastening Garak’s trousers. She pushed him back onto the bed, removing his shoes and pulling his pants and underwear off. Keiko’s fingers sank into his ajan as she settled next to him on the bed.

Keiko stared into Garak’s eyes as she fucked him with three fingers. “God, you’re so wet for me,” she grinned breathlessly.

“Yes,” Garak gasped. He kissed her, and Keiko moaned into his mouth.

Extracting her fingers, Keiko hiked up her skirt and rubbed Garak’s fluids between her legs. She stared at him feverishly. “I haven’t scissored anyone since before Miles and I started dating. Cardassians do that, right?”

“Oh yes,” Garak grinned, spreading his legs. “We very much do.”

Keiko slotted their thighs together, wiggling until her cunt was pressed to Garak’s ajan. Holding his thigh for support, she began to move, grinding down on him.

Thick lust radiated through Garak in waves. He rolled his hips, matching Keiko’s rhythm. He watched her close her eyes, twisting her nipples, gasping, breathlessly pursuing her pleasure. It was beautiful. He everted with a soft moan.

Keiko looked down at him with a grin. “That feels good, too. God, we should have done this so much sooner,” she panted. “A sopping wet cunt and a big slippery cock? You’re my dream.” She slid back and forth over the length of Garak’s prUt, which was trapped between them. His thighs trembled. Keiko lifted her hips, then guided Garak’s prUt into her. She bit her lip, exhaling sharply.

A knock on the door caught Garak completely off guard. He held still, listening, as Keiko began to bounce on his prUt. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, riding him with intense focus.

“Keiko? It’s me. Can I come in?” Miles called through the door.

Keiko sighed, pausing. “Not now, Miles.”

“You’re right. I’m an idiot sometimes. When I don’t get my way…” Miles went on for some time, but Garak heard little over it. Keiko was fucking herself on his prUt with gusto, little circular movements of her hips teasing his irllun. The fingers of one of her hands teased a nipple while the other rubbed her clit. Miles paused. “Honey, did you hear what I said?”

Keiko rolled her eyes, hands stilling for a moment. “Yes.”

“And?” Miles pressed.

Garak felt delirious as Keiko continued to roll her hips. Watching her treat her husband’s presence with such casual contempt was a delightful treat.

Keiko rolled her eyes again.  _ “And _ I need time to think,” she said, exasperated. “Why don't you go to Commander Sisko's party? We can talk when you get back.”

Miles paused a beat before answering. “If that’s what you want.” His footsteps retreated.

Keiko sighed. “Well, that was annoying.” She ground down on Garak, then lifted herself off his prUt and crawled to the center of the bed. Positioning herself on elbows and knees, Keiko spread her legs, lowering her upper body against the bed in a position of utterly wanton invitation. Her skirt was up around her waist, hair messy. She looked at Garak over head shoulder. “But I heard the babysitter and Molly go into Molly’s room, so it’s time you fuck me as hard as you can with that pretty prUt of yours.”

Garak ached for her. He knelt behind her, stroking her pert ass and creamy thighs. He leaned down and slurped at her swollen cunt. Keiko whined, tilting her hips encouragingly.

Garak moaned as he sank into Keiko’s hot, soft cunt. Thrusting inside her was something from a dream. The engorged flesh inside her caressed him, pillowy thick and gorgeously wet. No matter how hard he fucked her, no matter how tightly she clenched around him, there was a softness that utterly disarmed him. It was more like fucking a Cardassian than anything he’d experienced in years.

Keiko moaned, pushing back against him. Garak reached around her hip, stroking her clit. She bucked, groaning desperately. He held her hip, letting her frantic movements pull him to the precipice.

Keiko came, her cunt clamping down on Garak. Warmth soaked him suddenly. He swiveled his hips, coming moments later.

Garak collapsed on the bed next to Keiko. She rolled over, lying on her back as well. They panted softly. The room smelled of sex. Garak’s prUt throbbed faintly as it retracted into his body.

Keiko turned to him, grinning dreamily. “I haven’t squirted in  _ years. _ Fuck, Garak. That was worth a four month dry spell.”

Garak chuckled. “Incredible.”

“Mmm,” Keiko hummed. She paused. “I’ve decided I’m going to meet Miles at Commander Sisko’s party after all. He’s my husband, and we’re not going to see each other for a while.” She glanced slyly at Garak. “But I might need one for the road.” She spread her legs, skirt still hiked up around her waist. Fondling her nipples, she grinned at him.

Garak grinned, settling himself between soft, beautiful thighs. He sucked her swollen clit into his mouth, and she moaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

____________________

“So she thinks she can help you over breakfast?” Garak asked skeptically, raising a brow ridge. “How much can you learn in an hour or two?”

Rennan nodded. “She seemed pretty confident. I just ran into her again on my way here, and she confirmed our plans.” He chewed his lip, looking down and away at nothing. “I’ve always thought I missed my window of opportunity to develop true telepathy.” He glanced up at Garak again. “She said her daughter is half human, and her empathic abilities are similar to mine. But Lwaxana said she taught her to communicate telepathically with people she knows well, like her family. And her daughter even taught a human to communicate with  _ her _ telepathically, though Lwaxana said he’s pretty clunky at it.” He stared off again, then glanced nervously at Garak, trying to suppress a ripple of anxiety. “Do you think it’s stupid to believe her?”

Garak’s face softened. “You’re not stupid. If she’s as skilled as you say she is, she may have valuable advice you can apply and practice over time.” He shrugged one shoulder. “You and I have made progress without expert advice, so her input can only help.”

Rennan smiled back. “You’re right. I’m just kind of...I don’t know, too excited. I’m worried I’m going to be disappointed.”

Garak smirked, but not unkindly. “You do get very excited about things.” Rennan blushed, and Garak chuckled. “I’m sure she can help. Who knows what kinds of thoughts I’ll be able to put into your mind in another month or two?”

Rennan returned Garak’s sly grin. The Cardassian placed his hand on Rennan’s, and Rennan’s eyes widened in feigned horror when he received a psionic sensation-image of Garak sucking his cock. Unable to keep a straight face, he laughed. “How dare you!”

Garak grinned, then sighed. “Computer, what is the current time?”

“The time is 2017 hours.”

“And what is the location of Dr. Julian Bashir?”

“Julian Bashir is in the infirmary.”

“Garak to Bashir.”

A pause.

“Garak to Bashir,” he repeated.

“Garak?” Julian sounded disoriented.

“Julian, you agreed to meet Rennan and me at 2000. It’s 2017.”

“Wha-? Oh, I’m sorry. I’m feeling a little, uh, out of sorts, so I took a sedative. I must have forgotten our dinner,” Julian said, voice strange.

“Are you alright, Julian?” Rennan asked, feeling concerned.

“I’m fine. I’ll be right there.” Julian materialized. He looked at them, eyes glassy. “Don’t tell anyone I used site-to-site transport for a date.”

Rennan stood, grasping Julian’s arm and guiding him to the sofa. He helped Julian sit down, then propped his feet on the coffee table.

“Why did you take a sedative?” Garak asked, brow ridges drawn together.

Julian sighed dramatically. “I suppose this violates doctor-patient confidentiality, but since it’s a public health risk that affected me, I’m going to tell you anyway.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the sofa.

Rennan exchanged a look with Garak as Julian collected his thoughts.

“Mrs. Troi has Zanthi fever, despite her protestations of youth. She’s been going around the station spreading lust and love to innocent bystanders during her attacks.” He paused, head lolling to one side, and he sighed again. “I’m head over fucking heels in lo- I’m head over fucking heels  _ obsessed _ with Major Kira just now, and she feels the same about me. It’s fucking torture. In the interest of her not pulling my organs out one by one when we both get back to normal, I sedated myself.” He opened his eyes, looking at them. “Because, to be totally candid with you both, I want to be buried up to my waist inside her right now.”

Rennan tittered, and he saw a smirk flicker across Garak’s lips.

“And she kept sending me  _ messages. _ These messages!,” Julian continued. “‘Come to my quarters and fuck me til I see the Prophets.’ ‘Let’s see if you come faster in my ass or my cunt.’ And those are tame.” He sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “So, here I am, on enough sedatives to knock an Andorian bull on its ass, regaling you with this truly humiliating story.”

Julian’s eyes closed again, a vaguely pained look on his face.

Garak glanced at Rennan. “What’s Zanthi fever?”

Rennan took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “It’s a viral disease older Betazoids get. Whatever they’re feeling, they unknowingly project it onto people around them. I guess Lwaxana must be feeling, ah, amorous.” He chuckled, then shrugged. “But that’s actually not a bad outcome. When I was living on Betazed, one of the administrators at my school contracted Zanthi fever, and he was  _ really _ angry at someone at the time. Five of my classmates got into screaming fights, three got into a physical altercation, one woman almost killed herself, and I broke a bunch of furniture at the school. It got really bad before we figured out what was going on.”

Garak raised a brow ridge. “So people don’t realize they’re being affected?”

Rennan shook his head. “No. The effects are based in underlying, sometimes latent, emotions, so they feel very real, like your own. So the three students who fought with each other were people who realized they’d had some festering resentments. Usually someone outside the situation or who hasn’t been affected has to notice and intervene.”

Garak considered. “Interesting.”

Rennan nodded, then shrugged. “Everyone will be okay tomorrow, probably. Maybe two days. But I’m starving. Let’s eat.” He stood, walking to his kitchenette. He patted Julian’s shoulder on the way past the sofa. “If you feel up to eating, Julian, we have hasperat from that vendor you like, plus their ratamba stew. It’s supposed to be really good according to a lot of customers I talked to today. I also bought some mapa bread and moba jam from a baker who set up near the shop.”

Rennan set the food and a small assortment of dishes on his coffee table, then sat cross-legged on the floor next to it. Garak slid off the sofa, sitting perpendicular to Rennan. Julian opened his eyes, looked at the food, and stretched out on the sofa behind Garak.

“I’ll eat in a while,” Julian mumbled, burying his head in a small throw pillow.

Garak served himself a bowl of ratamba stew while Rennan sliced the hasperat into three equal sections and placed one on his plate. Garak broke the end off a loaf of mapa bread and dipped a piece of it in his stew, a hint of a smile quirking his lips.

He glanced at Rennan, looking amused. “So am I to understand that Julian and Major Kira are attracted to one another?”

Rennan grinned. “It can be only a subconscious attraction in some cases, but yes, on some level, they are.”

Garak smirked. “She’s going to be furious.”

Julian groaned behind him. “Don’t remind me.”

Garak and Rennan chuckled.

“The hasperat is  _ so _ good, Julian. Thanks for the recommendation,” Rennan said happily. He reached over and petted Julian’s hair. The human hummed acknowledgement.

“I wonder who else was affected,” Rennan mused, looking at Garak. “Lwaxana was at the Gratitude Festival when I saw her this evening, so she must have been around a lot of people over the course of the evening.”

Garak shrugged. “Perhaps some entertaining gossip will surface over the next few days.”

Rennan raised an eyebrow suggestively. “I bet it will.”

Behind Garak, Julian stretched and rolled onto his side. He draped one arm over Garak’s shoulder, resting his hand on the opposite shoulder. Garak affectionately pressed a hand to Julian’s on his shoulder.

“Feeling better, my dear?” the Cardassian asked.

Julian’s voice was petulant. “No,” he whined. “I miss Kira so much. And I also feel bad that I forgot we were all supposed to have dinner tonight. And now these stupid sedatives are making food sound unappealing.” He looked at Rennan, eyes still glassy. “I’m sorry.” He buried his face against the back of Garak’s neck.

Garak lightly squeezed Julian’s forearm. Rennan found the patient look on Garak’s face very touching. He sipped his tea, watching them.

Garak picked up his rokassa juice, smirking knowingly at Rennan as he gestured at Julian with his eyes. 

Rennan smiled. “You don’t know need to apologize, Julian. I don’t think either of us are angry with you,” he said, trying to be reassuring. “I’m certainly not.”

“It’s just so embarrassing,” Julian whined, face still hidden behind Garak. “Kira and I were kissing and groping all over the festival. Everyone saw us.” He peaked out from behind Garak’s shoulder. “Everyone. I was rock hard, grinding on her, right in the middle of Commander Sisko’s party. In the infirmary, Sisko  _ scolded _ me.” He groaned. “And Bareil was at the party! He’s probably so angry.”

Rennan felt bad. Julian was so miserable. “I don’t know how anyone will feel about it here, but education about Zanthi fever in places with Betazoid populations usually mitigates a lot of the damage from actions committed under the influence. It’s not your fault.”

Julian groaned again, rolling onto his back. He seemed to consider for a long moment, then slithered off the couch to sit next to Garak. He picked up a piece of hasperat and stared at it for a long moment before he started eating.

Garak leaned over wordlessly to kiss Julian’s temple. Rennan’s heart melted a little at the gesture.

After they finished eating dinner, Rennan offered a small box of truffles. Julian selected a springwine white chocolate truffle, took a small bite, and leaned against Garak.

Rennan sat closer to Garak when he seated himself again, so they were all leaning against the sofa in a row. He chose a jumja dark chocolate.

Slowly chewing the truffle, Rennan reflected. He didn’t know as much as he ought to about Bajoran culture, but he liked the idea of a Gratitude Festival. He closed his eyes, grounding himself in the moment. Garak next to him, and Julian’s soft psionic presence nearby. The comfort of being full from a delicious shared meal. The excitement of meeting with Lwaxana the next morning.

Rennan slipped one arm around Garak’s. The older man interlaced their fingers and kissed the back of Rennan’s hand. Rennan relaxed into contentment, into warmth.

A few hours later, Garak and Rennan kissed in the dark while Julian slept quietly next to them. Rennan’s heart fluttered in surprise when Garak guided his erection to rest against the slick lips of his ajan.

“Is this okay?” Garak asked quietly, and Rennan felt deep affection emanate from the Cardassian.

“Yes,” he whispered, heart swelling. “Yes.”

He sank into a warm, soft wetness that stole his breath for a long moment. When he breathed again, Garak’s lips met his.

Rennan had never been inside Garak like this, and he followed the older man’s lead. They lay face to face, moving slowly, kissing lazily. The tenderness of Garak’s touch was new. Unexpected. Rennan melted into it, letting it mingle with the slowly rising tide of warmth and arousal he felt caught in.

When he came, Rennan whimpered against Garak’s lips. The Cardassian tensed in his arms, and warmth spilled across his lower belly. Rennan was still hearing his heartbeat when Garak wiped them both clean with a towel.

Lips pressed against Rennan’s forehead as he slipped into sleep.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I left something out of this fic, so here's a second chapter to incorporate it. Also, what's a smutty Garashir companion series without some Garashir smut in each installment?

Garak awoke first. He reveled in the still-unfamiliar but increasingly comfortable pleasure of waking up next to someone. Two someones, this morning. Julian’s arm was draped over Garak’s belly, and Rennan was curled against his side under his arm, one leg looped over Garak’s. Sometimes, their interest in sleeping on him like oversized riding hound puppies triggered his claustrophobia, but not usually. Usually, it was just very, very pleasant.

Garak lay still, reflecting on the events of the prior day. He hoped Keiko wasn’t upset. The heady infatuation he’d felt for her the night before had dissipated, but he valued her friendship. Before he’d gone to sleep, Julian had sent out a station-wide medical alert about Zanthi fever and its possible effects on the public, so Garak assumed Keiko had read that and understood what had transpired between them, but he felt uneasy. Their actions had been very much out of character for the both of them.

Garak suddenly remembered that he’d used a quick-close protocol on his shop, meaning he hadn’t reviewed the upcoming day before leaving. He sighed. He didn’t need to open the shop for a few hours, but he didn’t like walking into surprises. Carefully extricating himself from the human and Betazoid limbs wrapped around him, he slipped out of bed.

Garak ordered red leaf tea and sat on Rennan’s sofa, wrapping himself in a throw blanket as he connected a PADD to his shop’s network. As he scrolled through his schedule and to-do list, he received a notification for a paid invoice. He frowned.  _ I don’t have any open transactions, _ he thought.

He opened the invoice to find it was Keiko paying him for the alterations to her red dress. In the customer comments field, he saw she’d left a note.

_ Miles didn’t seem to notice the repair and alteration, so let’s keep that our little secret. He loves this dress. Thanks again for everything, Garak, and I hope you’re feeling better soon! _

A smile flickered across Garak’s lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Julian stood naked in the doorway of Rennan’s bedroom, his hair a ridiculous —and very appealing — mess.

Garak smiled at the disheveled human. “You, mostly,” he teased. He archived the invoice and set down the PADD. “But I just got confirmation that a customer was happy with a rather bold set of decisions. It’s a relief.”

Julian grinned, leaning against the door jamb. “Hardly a surprise that you’ve dazzled yet another customer, is it? You’re very good at what you do.”

Garak grinned back, carefully not snickering at the unintentional implication. “I am, but your aesthetic sense is so disastrous I can hardly take that as a compliment.”

Julian’s glare was short-lived, turning into a bratty pout. “Come back to bed.”

“Shouldn’t you be pining over Kira instead of telling me what to do?” Garak teased.

Julian managed to glare a little longer this time. “The effects are wearing off. They’ve worn off enough that dealing with _your_ nonsense is beginning to sound more appealing — not that _that_ desire _ever_ makes any sense at all.”

Garak stood, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. Julian’s eyes widened in a subtle but satisfying way as they drank in Garak’s nude form. The Cardassian approached Julian with a hint of challenge in his eyes and authority in his gait. When he placed his hands on Julian’s waist and hip, holding him firmly, the human gazed back defiantly. Garak steeled his face against the grin trying to bend his lips and stepped into Julian’s space, pressing him against the door jamb and staring him down. Julian shuddered, and Garak chuckled low in his throat. He licked Julian’s neck from the notch of his sternum to the edge of his jaw, then bit the slope of his neck into his shoulder. Julian’s breath hitched, and his hands grasped at Garak’s hip ridges.

“Computer, lights, 34%,” said a sleepy voice inside the bedroom. Julian and Garak both turned to look at Rennan, who was lying on his side, nestled among their abandoned pillows. He grinned at them, eyes half-closed. “I just wanted to see better. Don’t stop on my account.”

“We were just coming back to bed,” Julian said, wriggling free of Garak’s grip and sprawling across the bed. “Neither of us has anywhere to be for a few hours.”

Garak followed, crawling on top of Julian. “Julian, we have an audience,” he said suggestively. He glanced at Rennan, who smiled at him through sleep-heavy eyes. “He’s our host! How can you begrudge him?”

Julian softened beneath Garak, going loose-limbed and sweet-faced. “I’m sleepy,” he pouted. “But I guess if our host wants to see you fuck me, I’m powerless to stop you while I’m asleep.”

Garak felt heat blaze through him.  _ What a delicious proposition. _ Julian’s innocent smile had an impish edge to it. “Mmm,” Garak agreed. “That’s true enough.”

Rennan rolled into a better position to watch them. “Your host commands it,” he said, still sleepy himself.

Julian’s eyes fluttered shut, and his head lolled to one side.

Garak moved lower, sucking one of Julian’s nipples into his mouth. The man gave a breathy sigh, stirring slightly in his feigned sleep. Slowly, taking his time, Garak licked down to Julian’s cock, which was just beginning to harden. He framed it with his fingers, sucking each of Julian’s balls into his mouth before licking up his length. He traced the flared ridge of the head, flicking his tongue over the sensitive seam, as he’d come to think of it. Looking up at Julian’s face, still impressively masked with the appearance of sleep, Garak sucked the head into his mouth, probing the opening with the tip of his tongue. Julian sighed.

Garak sucked slowly, feeling Julian harden in his mouth. Rennan’s breathing was becoming audible next to them. Garak glanced at him. Rennan’s black eyes were trained eagerly on Garak’s mouth. The Cardassian found he enjoyed being watched so closely. He gave Rennan a smoldering look before focusing fully on Julian again.

When Julian was fully hard, Garak let his cock slip from his mouth. He straddled Julian’s hips, then pressed his cock flat against his stomach as he settled over it. Garak glided back and forth over Julian’s length, letting the stimulation lead him slowly to eversion.

After everting, he swung his leg to kneel next to Julian. Rennan touched his thigh. Garak looked at him, and the man pressed his fingers to Garak’s ajan, rubbing lightly. Rennan withdrew his hand and wrapped it around his own leaking erection. He began to stroke himself lazily. Garak smiled at him.

He turned Julian onto his stomach. The human hugged the pillow beneath his head and chest, looking outrageously cozy. Garak grinned. He pushed Julian’s legs apart and lowered himself onto his elbows between them. Spreading Julian’s cheeks, Garak licked his asshole, earning a sleepy murmur. He licked insistently, pressing into Julian a little more with each pass. When his tongue finally slipped inside, he pushed it deeper. He could hear Rennan’s breath catch. He slowly tongue-fucked Julian until he felt the human squirm.

Julian rolled onto his side, playing off the involuntary jerk of his hips as sleep movement. Garak chuckled. He sat up on his knees, placing Julian’s top leg over his shoulder to spread him open. He slowly pressed inside Julian, who curled around his pillow, sighing.

Rennan stroked himself faster as he watched Garak start to move inside Julian. Garak looked at him, eyes mischievous. He nodded toward Julian. “Use his mouth,” Garak suggested quietly, as if trying not to wake Julian, who immediately clenched around him.

Rennan’s eyes sparkled, and he grinned. He moved closer to Julian’s face until the head of his cock rested against Julian’s lips. Rennan smeared the head over his lips, tracing them like lipstick. Garak watched, transfixed, hips moving rhythmically.

When Rennan began to slowly nudge his erection between Julian’s lips, the human rolled onto his back, eyes snapping open. He laughed, cock bobbing. “Okay, okay, I give up.” He glared playfully at Garak and grasped Rennan’s cock with one hand. “I  _ guess _ I’m awake, and I  _ guess _ I’m willing to thank our  _ gracious _ host.”

Garak chuckled. “Finally, decorum wins the day.”

Julian rolled his eyes, then his hips. “Fuck me,” he whined, shooting Garak a dirty look before swallowing Rennan’s cock.

So Garak did. He grabbed the backs of Julian’s knees, fucking him with hard, deep thrusts. Julian’s body jolted with each impact of Garak’s hips. He whined around the cock in his mouth, eyes closing rapturously.

Rennan panted, gripping the headboard. One of Julian’s hands snaked between the Betazoid’s legs, grasping one thigh for leverage. Watching Julian desperately pull Rennan down his throat made Garak dizzy with need. When Julian wrapped his legs around Garak’s waist, the Cardassian groaned, almost overwhelmed. He pounded ruthlessly into Julian, who only gripped him tighter.

When Rennan began to cry out in that familiar way, Garak grasped Julian’s cock and stroked hard. Julian came a split second before Rennan. Garak watched orgasm wrack them both, letting the beauty of it push him over the edge. He bit Julian’s shoulder as he came inside him, shuddering and grunting.

Long minutes passed before any of them caught their breath. When Garak finally rolled onto his side to look at them, he smiled at the mess that was Julian Bashir. There was a smear of pale pink cum at the corner of his mouth, streaks of his own white cum on his chest and belly, and pale blue cum leaking out of him. It was exquisite. Curled against Julian’s side, Rennan dozed, hair fanned across his forehead, a blissfully serene expression on his pale face. Garak had recently been wrestling with crushing homesickness and growing doubts about the wisdom of letting his relationships with Julian and Rennan continue to develop, but there were rare moments like this when he felt he’d found his home.

Julian looked at him with warm hazel eyes. “What are you smiling about?” he teased.

“You, mostly,” Garak said, nipping Julian’s shoulder.


End file.
